Ni-dome no chansu
by eurekabigail
Summary: "Mengerti? Berpura-puralah untuk tidak mengenalku," ujar Sasuke. / Ini tahun pertama Hinata sebagai siswa menengah atas. / "Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." / Duh, perasaan apa ini?


"Mengerti? Berpura-puralah untuk tidak mengenalku," ujar Sasuke. Tangannya meremas kuat kedua bahu ringkih Hinata, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "B-baiklah," lirihnya.

* * *

**Ni-dome no chansu  
**

**Author: eurekabigail**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: DLDR**

**AU, AT, OOC (maybe) dan sodaraannya**

* * *

Awalnya Hinata mengerjap heran saat didapatinya Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan wajah datar di depan pintu rumahnya.

Bukan apa-apa. Setelah hampir sebelas tahun mereka bertetangga, pemuda Uchiha itu sama sekali tak pernah menapakkan kaki di halaman rumahnya. Menolehpun tidak. Jadi wajar saja jika Hinata merasa _surprise_ saat tetangganya itu mengetuk pintu rumahnya pagi ini.

.

.

.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" Hinata menghela napas lega saat sudah diperkenankan duduk dan giliran teman-temannya yang lain yang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Kegiatan di awal tahun yang selalu membuatnya harus mengumpulkan segenap keberanian demi satu-dua menit di depan kelas. Ngomong-ngomong, ini tahun pertama Hinata sebagai siswa menengah atas.

"Hei."

Hinata menoleh pada siswa di sebelahnya. Seorang pemuda berkulit tan bersurai secerah matahari dengan senyum sejuta watt sedang mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata menatap lama uluran tangan pemuda itu. Ragu, ia pun membalasnya. "H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kupanggil Hinata-chan saja," ujar Naruto tak sopan, membuat gadis Hyuuga di sebelah kirinya itu berjengit.

.

.

.

"T-tinggal kelas?" tanya Hinata di sela makannya saat jam istirahat bersama teman barunya, Matsuri.

Gadis tomboi bersurai coklat pendek ber_name tag_ 'Matsuri' di seragamnya itu mengangguk mantap. "Hampir di-DO gara-gara sering membolos."

Hinata memandang sosok Naruto dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang menguap, membuatnya yang sudah terlihat bodoh semakin terlihat bodoh saja. Hinata semakin yakin bahwa gosip yang baru saja disampaikan Matsuri mengenai Uzumaki Naruto benar adanya.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang membereskan peralatan kebersihan saat dilihatnya sosok Naruto sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding menuju taman belakang.

"U-Uzumaki-san..."

Naruto tersentak saat menyadari kehadiran teman kelasnya itu. "Hinata-chan, kau belum pulang?"

"A-aku kebagian tugas piket. A-ano, a-apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Hanya menikmati matahari senja," jawab pemuda itu enteng. "Kau mau pulang?"

"B-begitulah," jawab Hinata ragu.

"Kuantar, ya?" tawar Naruto.

Baru saja Hinata hendak menolak ajakannya, tapi tangan tan pemuda Uzumaki itu sudah menarik tangannya menjauhi taman belakang menuju gerbang sekolah.

Duh, perasaan apa ini?

.

.

.

Niatnya Hinata hanya akan mengizinkan pemuda beriris azure itu untuk mengantarkannya sampai halte bis saja. Tapi ternyata Naruto bersikeras untuk mengantarkannya sampai rumah.

"D-di rumahku t-tidak ada siapa-siapa," ujar Hinata yang kemudian disesalinya karena itu sama saja dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sendirian di rumah itu.

"Oh ya? Keluargamu ke mana?"

"M-mereka sedang ke luar kota," jawabnya cepat. "B-bisnya sudah datang. A-arigatou sudah mengantarku," ujarnya seraya membungkuk dan buru-buru naik ke bis yang baru berhenti.

.

.

.

Baru saja menghela napas lega, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya harus tercekat saat orang yang tak disangka-sangkanya naik ke bus yang sama dengannya. Uchiha Sasuke, berjalan dengan wajah angkuh khas Uchiha-nya. Oniksnya menatap dingin ametis Hinata saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Tak mau punya masalah, Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela bis, membuat sudut bibir si pemuda Uchiha tertarik ke atas penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**October 06th, 2013**

**"abby"**

* * *

******Author's Corner:**

Awalnya bingung mo naruh fic ini di genre angst apa bukan. Tapi saya gak pintar di diksi ;p Jadilah fic ini saya masukkan ke genre Hurt/Comfort. Ada yang bilang seiring berjalannya waktu, genre bisa berubah. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
